


Хозяйка дальних земель

by F_D



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_D/pseuds/F_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На пути в Хардланд Бруно сбился с дороги и попал во владения таинственной женщины.</p>
<p>Параллельный мир, частичный ретеллинг ряда английских народных сказок о зачарованном месте и заблудившемся путнике.</p>
<p>Написано на ФБ-2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хозяйка дальних земель

Белые облака летели по небу, золотистые солнечные блики играли на зеленых ветвях, мягко касались величественных дворцовых башен. Эта картина завораживала, манила взгляд. Казалось, стоит только протянуть руку – и можно ощутить тепло солнца, дуновение воздуха. Лишь потрескавшаяся краска выдавала неестественность пейзажа. Но художник был подлинным мастером.

Настоящее тепло и солнце жили за окном. Стоило раскрыть ставни, как спальня наполнялась множеством звуков. Порой и птицы слетались на подоконник, щебетали и били крыльями, склевывая зерна.

Ветер снаружи пах зеленью и смолой. Он то врывался, вздымая занавески, то мягко подкрадывался. Хорошо было закрыть глаза, подставить ему лицо, вдохнуть запах леса.  
Ветер успокаивал, приносил надежду на скорое выздоровление. Он обещал новую дорогу, новые свершения, новые силы. Напоминал, что комната с раскрашенным потолком не была тюрьмой, но убежищем.

Бруно и не стремился скорее покинуть это место. Он понимал, как много сил потерял, пока пробирался через горы.

Он не испугался, когда сбился с дороги, хоть переход был тяжелым. Больные ноги давали о себе знать, но место для привала все не находилось. Не заметив валуна, он споткнулся. Падение было столь сильным, что Бруно лишился сознания. Погружаясь в темноту, он думал о том, что его путь не может окончиться столь глупо.

Когда он очнулся, то испугался на мгновение, ощутив под руками простыни. Затуманенным зрением он видел очертания комнаты. Бруно резко приподнялся, но чьи-то руки коснулись его. Бруно вздрогнул, но услышал негромкий голос, говоривший, что он в безопасности. Молодая женщина склонилась к нему, помогая лечь обратно. Несмотря на боль и смятение, Бруно послушался ее. Такова была его первая встреча с хозяйкой этих мест.

Ее звали Сильвией. Именем, сплетенным из шелеста листьев.

Она была добра к нему. Бруно удивило то, что она без отвращения занялась его ранами. Позже она позвала служанок, поручив им заботу о Бруно.

Он пребывал в смятении. Первая встреча с Сильвией показалась ему горячечным сном. Но по мере того, как сознание Бруно прояснялось, место его пребывания становилось все более реальным. Первые часы он изучал окна, пытаясь найти на них решетки, но тех не было. Ничто не сдерживало Бруно, кроме болезни.

Он настороженно следил за Сильвией, когда она приходила, за служанками, приставленными к нему. В иные часы он ждал, что стены комнаты развеются, и он снова окажется в лесу. Но замок Сильвии не спешил обращаться в пыль.

В первые дни Бруно молчал, ограничиваясь скупыми жестами. Но никто не торопил его, не принуждал говорить.

Бруно с осторожностью пробовал еду. Совсем не есть он не мог. Он помнил о том, что должен покинуть эти места и продолжить свой путь.

В еде не чувствовалось посторонних привкусов. Бруно были известны многие яды, но никаких примесей он не мог распознать. Лишь вкус еды, специи и соль.

Мясо, овощи, вино – все было приготовлено на славу. После первого ужина Бруно боялся, что не проснется, хотя съел совсем не много. Но с ним ничего не случилось. Бдительности Бруно не терял, но не выдавал своих опасений.

Сильвия обещала вылечить его. Бруно сперва взглянул на нее с подозрением, но женщину не оскорбила его недоверчивость. Сильвия заботилась о нем со знанием дела. Ее снадобья придавали Бруно сил, и он не мог не оценить ее умений.

Постепенно он окреп настолько, чтобы свободно ходить по комнате. Даже боль в ногах не беспокоила его так часто, как раньше.

Обратившись к Сильвии в первый раз, Бруно спросил, может ли он выходить из комнаты. Сильвия ответила, что да, но посоветовала соблюдать осторожность.

Бруно мог даже выйти из замка, но для путешествий был пока еще слаб. Он внял советам Сильвии – кто знал, что скрывалось на незнакомой территории. Бруно уважал правила чужих владений.

Единственным местом, где он хотел установить свои правила, был далекий Хардланд. Но о своих планах Бруно не мог рассказать никому.

Сильвии принадлежал этот замок и все леса за несколько миль вокруг.

– Не обманывайтесь их мирным видом, – предупредила она. – В них водится немало хищников. Я знаю безопасную дорогу, но сейчас вы пока слабы.

Бруно поверил ей. Он внимательно слушал Сильвию и запоминал ее слова. Любая информация была ему важна.

– Не бойтесь, я отпущу вас, когда вы поправитесь, – пообещала она.

У Бруно пока не было оснований не верить ей.

Его не держали взаперти, лишь напоминали об осторожности. Даже вещи Бруно никто не отбирал; он был рад обнаружить свои книги и склянки не тронутыми.

Сильвия заботилась о нем как о любом человеке, попавшем в беду. Бруно надеялся, что месяца ему хватит, чтобы восстановиться.

Все дни проходили однообразно, но в развлечениях он не нуждался. Бруно не никто не тревожил, давая право на уединение.

В один из вечеров он сверился с картой. По его подсчетом, замок Сильвии находился где-то на границе нужного государства. Цель Бруно была близко, но от Хардланда его отделяла гуща лесов. Бруно не мог предположить, сколько еще времени уйдет на дорогу.

Но мысль о том, что его путешествие наконец завершится, воодушевляла Бруно.  
Постепенно он привык к стенам замка. К солнечным лучам, будившим его утром, к звукам леса вдали.  
Ночью замок засыпал постепенно, и Бруно прислушивался к скрипам дверей, к шуму шагов, к затихающим обрывкам разговоров. Временное убежище принимало его.  
Бруно чувствовал, что ему здесь ничто не угрожает.

Когда он поправился настолько, что мог без усилий гулять по замку, Бруно стал выходить из своей комнаты.

О словах Сильвии он помнил, и не открывал запертых дверей, но часто выходил за пределы замка, осматривая окрестности.

Жизнь в замке протекала спокойно. Видно, владениям Сильвии ничего не угрожало.  
Однажды Бруно спросил Сильвию о возможной войне, но та ответила, что нападений не было уже несколько сотен лет. По ее лицу пробежала тень, но она не разозлилась, только о чем-то задумалась. Бруно решил больше не спрашивать ее об этом.

Они разговаривали редко, но Бруно этого хватало.

Когда его стала одолевать скука, Бруно спросил Сильвию, есть ли в замке библиотека. Та отвела его туда в тот же вечер и оставила наедине с книгами.

Чтение стало для Бруно спасением от подстерегающей хандры. Среди томов он нашел даже книги по истории Хардланда. Когда он наткнулся на них впервые, его сердце пронзила боль, но он все же принялся изучать эти тома. Сведения о Хардланде были нужны ему, они вносили новые детали в планы Бруно. О своих целях он по-прежнему молчал. Вряд ли в замке стали бы долго держать того, кто задумал разрушить соседнее государство.

Бруно засиживался над книгами допоздна, но никто не выдворял его из библиотеки. Для полного счастья ему не хватало лаборатории, но Бруно не мог так рисковать. Он не хотел оказаться под подозрением.

Сильвия относилась к нему, как гостю. Никто не повышал на Бруно голос, не поднимал руки, не следил за каждым шагом.

Лишь порой, гуляя во дворе замка, Бруно замечал на себе чей-то взгляд. Но ощущение было мимолетным и не тревожило его.

Порой он разговаривал с другими жителями. Бруно не выведывал у них подробности об этих землях, не просил рассказать о Сильвии. К его собственному удивлению, беседы он вел простые, как и подобает гостю. Он не горел желанием подольститься, втереться в доверие. Должно быть, размеренная, простая жизнь обитателей замка так влияла на Бруно.

Силы его постепенно крепли; Сильвия знала толк в знахарстве. Раны Бруно давно затянулись, и больше он не ощущал резкой боли.

Ему нравилось, что никто не смотрел на него с жалостью. По мере того, как он выздоравливал, его все больше принимали, как равного.

Бруно все чаще выходил к опушке леса. Он берег свои силы и не забредал дальше положенного, но уже мог спокойно гулять по окрестностям.

Бруно отдыхал под сенью деревьев, слушая щебетание птиц, и оно его вовсе не раздражало. Порой он выходил из замка ночью, и никто ему не препятствовал. Он гулял по траве, залитой лунным светом, слушая ночной лес. После подобных прогулок Бруно засыпал легче. Ему казалось, что не только настои Сильвии лечили его, но и само влияние этих мест.

Впрочем, он не позволял себе расслабляться. Не забывался, отдыхая. Бруно помнил о своей цели и знал, что впереди у него долгий путь.

Порой вечерами он улавливал звуки музыки. Кто-то мягко перебирал струны. Бруно не старался пока узнать о неведомом ему музыканте, но внимал переливам мелодии.

Однажды он решил спуститься к ужину. Бруно знал, что каждый вечер слуги накрывают стол в главном зале, но предпочитал есть один. И лишь угроза неминуемой хандры заставила его выйти из уединения.

Сильвия поприветствовала его, когда Бруно переступил порог. За большим столом, уставленным снедью, сидела только она, но Бруно не ощутил ее одиночества.

Он сдержанно кивнул, и опустился на предложенное место. Служанки принесли новый прибор, и несколько мгновений спустя Бруно принялся за еду.

Он ел, наслаждаясь вкусом. Он не испытывал гнетущего чувства, хоть в зале было довольно темно. Бруно улавливал исходящее от камина тепло, краем уха слушал треск поленьев. Ему казалось, что он попал куда-то на несколько сотен лет назад. В те времена, о которых мало помнил. Те самые времена, что считались добрыми, славными, хотя Бруно уже тогда испытывал боль.

Сегодня же Бруно не чувствовал боли. Он спокойно ел, невзначай рассматривая стены зала. Те покрывали гобелены, а над камином висело оружие. Бруно подумал было, что для полноты картины не хватает охотничьих трофеев, но вовремя остановился, рассудив, что та, чья родина – леса, не станет похваляться убитыми зверями.

По обыкновению Бруно долго молчал, с Сильвией он по-прежнему разговаривал мало. Почему-то ему казалось, что ей он обязательно проговорится.

Но Сильвия не вынуждала его говорить. В их редкие беседы, Бруно что-то спрашивал сам – разрешения или совета. Между ними существовала незримая стена, но Бруно вовсе не стремился ее обойти.

Даже сейчас.

Но молчание за столом вовсе не было тягостным – они оба просто разделяли уединение друг друга.

Ужиная с Сильвией, Бруно ощущал покой.

Он знал, что вскоре этому чувству придет конец, но решил ненадолго в него окунуться.

В тот вечер они так и не поговорили, но молчание на двоих оказалось для Бруно важнее светской беседы.

Той же ночью он вновь услышал перелив струн, и спалось ему крепче, чем обычно.

Следующим вечером Бруно снова спустился в главный зал. Он не знал, что он хочет найти, что получить. То ли ощутить тепло очага, хоть в его собственной спальне камин стоял тоже. То ли отогнать подстерегающее одиночество, с чем не могли справиться книги.

Войдя в зал, Бруно почувствовал, что Сильвия была рада видеть его.

Он все же оробел, ощутив ее пристальный взгляд, но она всего лишь хотела знать о его самочувствии.

Принимаясь за еду, Бруно мельком подумал, что это ему стоило опасаться Сильвию, а не наоборот, хоть Бруно и таил дурные помыслы.  
В Сильвии чувствовались сила, жажда жизни и острый ум. Она обладала достаточной властью и пользовалась уважением.  
Но Бруно казалось, что, сойдись они, как враги, Сильвия бы победила.

Но Бруно не хотел стать ей врагом.

Следя за ее цепким взглядом, он подумал, не колдунья ли Сильвия?

Мысль эта прежде не посещала его, но ведь раньше они и не оставались один на один, в неровном свете пламени.

– Вы боитесь меня, – сказала вдруг Сильвия, когда они допивали вино.

Бруно сглотнул, но не отвел взгляда:

– Немного, – признался он, чувствуя, что не может при ней лукавить.

– Отчего же? – спросила Сильвия, спокойно глядя на него.

– Я не встречал людей, подобных вам, – ответил Бруно.

Сильвия мягко улыбнулась:

– Не считаете ли вы меня пленившей вас чародейкой?

Бруно неожиданно хрипло рассмеялся сам:

– Может быть.

На что Сильвия ответила совершенно серьезно, подойдя к его месту:

– Я не владею чарами, лишь научным знанием и медициной. И вы никогда здесь не будете пленником.

Бруно, услышав ее голос, вновь поверил Сильвии. Ложь, как прожженный лжец, он распознавал сразу. В словах Сильвии ее не было вовсе.

Ответ ее успокоил Бруно. Напряжение, возникшее на мгновение, растаяло без следа.

Теперь Бруно стало легче говорить. Он завел разговор о рецептах и травах – он хотел услышать мнение Сильвии. Та легко поддержала беседу.

Они говорили, словно делились опытом. И вновь Бруно не выспрашивал, не выманивал нужное под благовидным предлогом.

Он даже подумал, что, когда покинет владения Сильвии, то разучится заискивать и льстить.

Но пока честная беседа давалась ему даже легче.

И мифические чары здешних мест, скорее всего, были нипричем.

Хотя Бруно не думал, что сможет, как раньше, доверять людям.

За вторым ужином последовал третий, а однажды, услышав знакомую мелодию, Бруно все же вышел из спальни. Он шел на мотив, вновь приведший его в главный зал.

Он остановился в дверях, глядя, как Сильвия перебирает струны арфы. Мотив был чуть печальным, обволакивающим, пробуждающим воспоминания.

В ту ночь он следил за ней, боясь пошевелиться, как зачарованный.

– Под эту мелодию я засыпаю почти каждую ночь, – негромко сказал Бруно, когда Сильвия закончила играть.

– Чья она, теперь вы знаете, – улыбнулась Сильвия, поднимаясь.

Бруно подошел к ней, остановившись рядом с арфой:

– Такой музыки я прежде не встречал

– Эта песня родилась здесь, – объяснила Сильвия. – Если вы пришли издалека, вы не могли ее слышать.

Бруно кивнул, уверенный, что второй такой мелодии не существует.

– Вы точно чародейка, – все же не удержался Бруно, но Сильвия покачала головой.

– Здесь нет никаких чар, – напомнила она.

Бруно задержал на ней взгляд и с трудом согласился.

Разговаривать с Сильвией ему с каждым днем становилось легче. Бруно, впрочем, интуитивно старался не касаться тяжелых тем. Сильвия охотно продолжала беседовать с ним. В один из вечеров, она показала ему замок, пройдясь по всем его закоулкам, начиная от чердака. Она улыбалась, смахивая с волос Бруно паутину, и тот с удивлением осознавал, что вовсе не боится ее прикосновений. Лечение ран было не в счет, оно было необходимостью, с которой Бруно не смог справиться. Но простое теплое прикосновение к руке или волосам – случайное, мимолетное – его не пугало.

Постепенно они даже перешли на «ты». Бруно не считал, что они станут близки. Напротив, он всеми силами не хотел, чтобы они друг к другу привязывались. Бруно впервые испугался, что кто-то будет помнить о нем, когда он покинет это место.

Но почему-то он не мог оттолкнуть Сильвию. Хотя казалось, Бруно умел отгораживаться от людей, как никто другой. Он уже не мог от нее закрываться, хотя по-прежнему молчал о своих планах. Да и мысли о выбранном пути затаились до поры до времени.

Незримая грань между ним и Сильвией начала истончаться. Бруно это пугало, но в этот раз он решил положиться на судьбу.  
Он не мог назвать свои перерождающиеся чувства любовью, ибо та много времени оставалась для Бруно чем-то недостижимым. Но Сильвии с каждым днем он доверял сильнее и уже не отгораживался от нее.

Сильвия замечала, что происходило с Бруно, но они ни разу не говорили о своих чувствах. Им хватало мимолетных взглядов и прикосновений.

Глядя на Сильвию, Бруно не испытывал животной похоти. Он не желал обладать ею, не желал подчинить. Им двигало иное желание. Тепло между ними зарождалось само по себе и мало по малу становилось сильнее.

Когда однажды ночью под сенью деревьев Бруно впервые поцеловал Сильвию, он вместе с горечью от неминуемой разлуки ощутил неведомую доселе нежность. И когда Сильвия ответила на поцелуй, Бруно обнял ее первым. В его душе что-то успокоилось и на несколько долгих мгновений перестало терзать.

– Мой путь лежит в Хардланд, – сказал Бруно несколько ночей спустя, задумчиво глядя на свой бокал. В темном вине отражались отблески пламени, завораживая своим видом.

Эта ночь почему-то показалась ему особенной.

– Хардланд? – тихо спросила Сильвия, поднявшись с места.

Она приблизилась к Бруно и улыбнулась.  
Бруно, взглянув на нее, поняв, что не может сейчас разгадать ее улыбку.

– Пойдем, – сказала Сильвия и кивнула на дверь.

В ее голосе Бруно уловил скрытую печаль. Он поднялся, отставив бокал, и последовал за Сильвией.  
Ни говоря ни слова, она спустилась вниз и вывела Бруно из замка. Когда тяжелые двери закрылись за ними, Бруно показалось, что он может не вернуться обратно. Но, отогнав сомнения, он направился за Сильвией.  
Миновав двор, она шла в направлении леса. Бруно старался не отставать и ни о чем не спрашивал.  
Они оба были безоружны, но Сильвия вела его по краю, не углубляясь в чащу.  
Ночной лес тихо шелестел, лунный свет серебрил траву и листья.  
Бруно казалось, что деревья напевают неразборчивую колыбельную. Будь он один, он непременно заснул бы здесь, но сейчас тихая песня деревьев не сбивала с толку. Он был не один и верил, что Сильвия не даст ему заблудиться.  
Она хотела что-то показать ему. Бруно не знал, хорошее или дурное, но он не отставал от своей провожатой.  
Дорога была ему незнакома, зато Сильвия уверенно шла вперед. Они неспешно поднялись выше. Лес стал гуще, но Бруно не боялся.  
Время тянулось столь медленно, что Бруно перестал за ним следить.  
Они уходили все дальше. Вдоль тропы высились валуны, образуя ограду. Сквозь деревья виднелись смутные очертания, но Бруно не мог их разглядеть.  
Сильвия привела его к поляне. Луна светила прямо над ними. Обернувшись, Бруно увидел потемневшую от времени статую, тронутую мхом. Кто-то счищал его, но мох разрастался снова. Подойдя ближе, Бруно оглядел статую. Складки каменной мантии, скипетр в руках, спокойное лицо… Возможно то был правитель этих мест, увековеченный в камне. Но кто воздвиг ее здесь, среди густого леса? Бруно повернулся к Сильвии.

– Это и есть Хардланд, – ответила она. – Если он – твоя цель, то тебе не нужно никуда идти.

Бруно обмер от ее слов.

– Я не обманываю тебя, – сказала Сильвия. Ее голос вновь был полон печали. – Много столетий назад война разрушила его, не пощадив никого.  
Бруно слушал ее, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

– Когда-то наше королевство процветало, – продолжила Сильвия, – но от него остались развалины, скрытые в лесах.

– Не может быть… – прошептал Бруно.

Новость оглушила его. Заветные планы, хранимые годами, обращались в пыль.

– Того Хардланда больше нет, – сказала Сильвия. – Есть царство лесов и память о нем.

Бруно стоял, обдумывая ее слова. Время опередило его с местью. Пока он скитался, лишенный дома, Хардланд пал. Но почему-то Бруно не чувствовал радости. Все смешалось в его сердце – изумление, боль, горечь. Он смотрел то на Сильвию, то на статую короля, и пытался понять, что делать дальше.

– Но почему ты живешь здесь? – спросил он у Сильвии.

– Потому что здесь мой дом. Я храню эти места.

Ее слова острым ножом прошлись по сердцу. В своем разрушенном доме Бруно остаться не смог.  
Но он полагал себя сильным, когда годами шел к своей цели.

– Как давно?

– С тех пор, как закончилась война.

Бруно не мог поверить своим ушам.

Сильвия подошла ближе, встав рядом со статуей. Ее пальцы коснулись древнего мрамора.

– Я была дочерью погибшего короля. Я отдала душу этому лесу, – сказала она. – Я живу уже несколько сотен лет.

У Бруно перехватило дыхание. Она пожертвовала своей душой, чтобы сберечь свою родину. А ради чего хотел отдать душу он сам? Ради чего трудился над Философским Камнем? Ради чего искал помощи у демонов?  
Бруно чувствовал себя потерянным и разбитым.

– Чего ты хочешь сейчас? – прошептал он едва слышно.

Пальцы Сильвии сжали каменный скипетр:

– Я хочу возродить Хардланд. Сколько бы веков на это не ушло.

Когда-то Бруно произнес похожую клятву. Только смысл ее был другим.  
Лунные лучи чертили у ног Сильвии причудливые линии. Бруно показалось, что их обоих разделяет пропасть.  
Сильвия, задержав на нем взгляд, негромко произнесла:

– Не скорби о Хардланде. Содеянного в прошлом не вернешь.

Ее голос был столь тверд, что Бруно не выдержал.

– Я шел в Хардланд не ради знаний или славы, – сказал он. – Я шел, чтобы разрушить его, как прежние короли погубили мою родную страну.

Он почти выкрикнул эти слова, изо всех сил сжав кулаки. Боль, жившая в нем, вскипела, требуя выхода.  
Сильвия даже не вздрогнула. Поистине она стала другим существом, решил Бруно. Отплакав и отгоревав свое, посвятила жизнь служению иной цели. Сил у нее оказалось куда больше, чем у него.

– Но тогда ты должен быть доволен.

Бруно прерывисто тряхнул головой.

– Я не чувствую счастья.

– Почему? – спросила Сильвия, чуть наклонившись к нему.

Бруно, не отрываясь, смотрел в ее глаза. Они казались темными и глубокими. Глубже моря. Глубже ночного неба.

– Потому что Хардланд разрушил не ты? – прошептала Сильвия. – Потому что не ты отомстил?

Но Бруно не мог ей ответить.

В его руках неожиданно оказался кинжал. Сильвия сама вложила его в ладонь Бруно, сомкнула его пальцы на рукояти.

– Если ты хочешь мести – убей меня. Больше Хардландом никто не владеет.

Он смотрел, как лунный свет струится по ее плечам, спадая вниз серебряной мантией. Вид Сильвии был величественен и горд. Черты лица ее казалось, заострились, а в глубине глаз затаился мерцающий огонь. Бруно видел перед собой не добрую чародейку, но подлинную королеву этих мест. Пальцы его дрогнули: предложение Сильвии показалось Бруно абсурдным. Велика ли честь – оборвать жизнь последней правительницы уснувшего вечным сном Хардланда?

– Если хочешь отомстить – мсти. Если хочешь лишить Хардланд последней опоры.

В ее голосе Бруно уловил угрозу. Сильвия вовсе не желала умирать.

Не сводя глаз с ее лица, Бруно бросил кинжал на землю.  
Сильвия же спокойно прижала руки к груди. Лунный свет скользил по ее волосам, венчая сияющей короной.

– Я всю жизнь жаждал мести, – глухо, надтреснуто сказал Бруно. – Во мне не было жалости. Не было сострадания. Я совершил слишком много преступлений в других землях. Но твое предложение для меня – бессмысленно.

Сильвия подошла к нему еще ближе.

– Разве моя смерть не усмирит твою боль? Замок мой опустеет, мои люди покинут его. Зачем им эти леса без меня? Никто не будет ухаживать за развалинами. Ты отомстишь Хардланду.

Отомстит, понял Бруно. Отомстит, убив его последнюю надежду. С осознанием этого предложение Сильвии приобрело новые краски. Стало заманчивым, сладким, как мед.  
Он был слаб, как и любой человек. Он был одержим, и жажда мести подтачивала его последние силы. Бруно взглянул на кинжал. Казалось, что сейчас, когда он это понял, убить Сильвию было легко.  
Но Бруно вместе с тем осознал, что с воплощением тайного, бередившего кровь желания жизнь его лишится всякого смысла.  
И он оттолкнул кинжал сапогом.

Бруно чувствовал, что прошел одну из самых жестоких проверок.

– Я не хочу, – произнес он, глядя в ее глаза.

Сильвия ничего не сказала. Отведя от груди руки, она взяла его ладони в свои. Бруно вздрогнул, но остался недвижим.

– Я не буду спрашивать, почему, – тихо сказала Сильвия.

– Это уже не мое желание, – ответил Бруно, и голос его сорвался.

Кто-то отомстил до него. Разрушил Хардланд и не стал возводить там свою цитадель.  
Бруно подумал, что чьи-то причины, тайные желания, приведшие к падению королевства, для него не важны. Он не хотел ворошить прошлое.  
Руки Сильвии держали его, как в оковах. Ее прикосновение было крепче железа, тяжелее цепей. Но, прочно держа его, ее пальцы словно снимали другие оковы. Те, которые он надел на себя давным-давно, когда покинул свои разоренные земли.  
Ему некуда было больше идти. Бруно знал, что Сильвия его отпустит, что она сдержит свое обещание. Но путь Бруно лежал в никуда.  
Они стояли в безмолвии. Бруно не различал шелеста листьев, колыбельная песня ветра растворилась где-то вдали.  
Лунный свет скользил по его собственным рукам, серебря кожу.

– Помоги мне возродить Хардланд, – услышал он голос Сильвии.

Он не мог поверить своим ушам. Но в глазах Сильвии он видел решимость.

– Почему? – спросил Бруно.

– Леса Хардланда принимают тебя, – сказала она. – Разве ты до сих пор не понял?

Сердце Бруно гулко забилось в груди. Его стук почти оглушил его. Не зная до того, где находится, Бруно спокойно жил в этих землях. Ел их плоды и пил вино, без страха вступал под сень деревьев. Хищные звери не преграждали путь Бруно, стебли растений не обжигали ядом. Двери замка Сильвии раскрывались пред ним. Хардланд принял его, даже с дурными помыслами. Эти земли изменились со времен роковой войны и наполнились новой силой. И сила эта не желала гибели Бруно.  
В его сердце жила месть, но на руках не было ни капли пролитой крови. Крови тех, кто принадлежал Хардланду.  
«Я пойму твой отказ, – говорил ему взгляд Сильвии. – Я пойму и отпущу тебя».

Бруно молчал. Перед глазами вставали комнаты замка. Главный зал, отблески пламени на каминной решетке. Солнечный свет, заливающий спальню, очертания фресок на потолке. Накрытый стол, за которым всегда сидели двое. Руки Сильвии, перебирающие струны арфы. То, к чему он незаметно привык за месяцы, проведенные в ее владениях.

Сильвия не торопила его. А Бруно показалось, что, пока он пребывал в раздумьях, ее руки сняли последние цепи с его души.  
Кровь стучала в висках. Бруно все еще стоял на перепутье. Он мог уйти, чтобы найти новую цель, заново начать жить там, где никто его не знал. Но он чувствовал, что хочет этого меньше.  
Земля Хардланда принимала его.

– Я останусь, – ответил Бруно.

Сильвия не спросила, хорошо ли он подумал. Не спросила о подлинности его желания. Она чувствовала, что выбор этот Бруно сделал сам.  
Земля Хардланда принимала его. Еще в болезни, обуреваемого пагубной страстью. Она лечила его душу, еще тогда, когда Бруно не подозревал об этом. И он сам принимал землю Хардланда. От того, что Бруно понял это только сейчас, ничего не менялось.  
Руки Сильвии разжались, отпустив его, и ее ладонь легла на грудь Бруно. Он прерывисто вздохнул, ощутив биение ее сердца в кончиках пальцев.  
Бруно кивнул, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова. Но его молчание было красноречивее любого ответа.  
Губы Сильвии тронула улыбка – и в ней не было ни злорадства, ни жестокости. Сильвия принимала его, его душу, со всей болью, страхами и смятением.  
Бруно коснулся ее руки, сильнее ощутив биение пульса. Он словно соединял этим жестом их души. Соединял в едином желании.  
Бруно мельком подумал о том, что его помощь Сильвии тоже могла стать местью. Он мог бы возродить Хардланд, перекроив его заново под себя и свои убеждения. Но смысла в этом Бруно не видел. Сильвия никогда не предавала его.  
Бруно чувствовал, что одно его движение, одно слово могло все разрушить. Он мог отозвать свое обещание. Но честолюбивые планы отходили куда-то в тень. Словно растворялись во тьме, в которой зародились.  
Взгляд Сильвии говорил Бруно, что созидание плодотворнее любой мести. Даже той, что томилась годами.  
И в лучах лунного света он склонился к наследнице Хардланда и поцеловал ее, утверждая их союз.


End file.
